<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Days by Hunter67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652519">Three Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter67/pseuds/Hunter67'>Hunter67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cursed Dean, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fem Dean, Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester/Male Sam Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Rowena/Female Dean, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter67/pseuds/Hunter67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal hunt against a group of witches turned strange when Dean was cursed by one of them. Waking up to find out he had been transformed into a girl. Confused and aroused by his new body, Dean explores, and Sam and Cas are left just as confused and aroused. For three days, Team Free Will have their fun before Rowena comes to help out with Dean’s little curse problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cursed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a heads up: while I’m using both wincest and destiel tags since there is both in the story,  theres no solo dean and cas.  Sam and Dean come first in this story, both sexually and emotion wise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean slammed his bag down onto the table. Tired and dirty from the hunt he and Sam just got back from. He’d worry about the witches curse tomorrow, she said it wouldn’t take effect until he woke up anyways. Besides, he was beat, sleep was all he could think about at this point.</p><p>“Dean, we really should try to figure out what she did to you,” Sam told him.</p><p>Dean was already halfway to his room by the time he yelled back. “We’ll call Rowena in the morning. Right now, I don’t care. I need to sleep.”</p><p>Dean shut his bedroom door and crashed onto the bed, passing out before he even hit the pillow. Three witches killed and burned, a curse and all those hours of driving non-stop. It had been a rough few days.<br/>******************************************************************</p><p>Dean’s eyes fluttered open, crusted with sleep, he squeezed his eyes together and rubbed the dust of the night away. Yawning he sat up, not daring to look at the clock, knowing he slept in late.</p><p>Getting up he noticed his feet did hit the floor with the same force as usual, weird, but he ignored it. He felt off but couldn’t place it. Groggy, he made his way to the kitchen to get some coffee in him as well as something to eat.</p><p>Sam was already in the kitchen, finishing up his breakfast when Dean walked him. Sam looked up and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Um.. coffee is over there if you want some. I’ll just be going,” Sam said somewhat shyly.</p><p>Dean looked at Sam confused, “Dude, I know where the coffee is at in my own home, weirdo.”</p><p>Sam looked puzzled. “Your own home? Look, don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t think Dean is going to have you move in after one night.”</p><p>“Sammy, what the hell are you talking about? One night?”</p><p>“Who are you?” Sam said defensively standing up suddenly. Confused by what he was witnessing.</p><p>“Shut up, Sam. It’s me, Dean, or have you gone blind?”</p><p>“If you’re Dean, then say it. Say the word we use when we are in trouble.”</p><p>“Poughkeepsie. Sam what is this about?”</p><p>“Holy shit.”</p><p>Dean poured himself a cup of coffee and turned to face Sam. Still not realizing anything was wrong in his half awake stupor.</p><p>Sam continued, “Dean, I think I know what the curse was. Look down.”</p><p>Dean looked down finally as saw it. His body was different. He had firm breast, his waist was smaller, skin softer. He was a girl. His eyes grew wide, panic set in as well as slight confusion.</p><p>“Um.. Sammy?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m going to call Rowena to get her to reverse this. This is too weird.”</p><p>“Yeah, do that. I’m gonna… I’m just gonna find some whiskey to put in this. Got a feeling I’m going to need a lot of it today.”</p><p>******************************************************************</p><p>Dean sat across from Sam at the table in the library of the bunker. He had tried to find something of his that fit better on his new cursed body, but nothing fit right. His shirt cling to his chest, and his nipples hardened against the soft fabric from the cold air in the bunker.</p><p>Sam tried not to notice his brother’s perky breast, but he was a guy after all, even if it was so very wrong. He said his goodbyes to Rowena on the phone and hung up.</p><p>Sam took a deep breath. “So, Rowena said she knows a reversal spell, but she needs to do it in person.”</p><p>“Great, when’s she getting here?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s an issue. She’s on the other side of the country dealing with an issue of her own. She said she’ll be here in three days.”</p><p>“What am I supposed to do till then?!”</p><p>“She said to just deal with it. We can just hang out around the bunker until then. No hunting, I guess.”</p><p>“Man,” Dean groaned. His voice was higher and more delicate. He would have liked the way his own voice sounded if it wasn’t coming from himself.</p><p>Sam opened his laptop trying to ignore Dean. He kept looking up to secretly watch Dean’s chest rise and fall with each breath he took. <em>Fuck, why does he have to be such a hot girl. This is beyond messed up.</em></p><p>“Sam, I can see you staring,” stated Dean.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just…”</p><p>“I know, I’m hot. I had a look earlier.”</p><p>Sam looked at him ashamed of what he was about to ask. “Dean, so did everything change?”</p><p>Dean smiled and nodded. “Oh yeah. Everything.”</p><p>“What’s it like?”</p><p>“It feels weird. Not bad weird but also not good weird. Just… weird. I am curious about, well you know.”</p><p>“I’m surprised you haven’t yet,” Sam chuckled.</p><p>“It’s new for me, ya know. I know what to do when it comes to women, not for when it comes to me being a woman.”</p><p>Sam felt his cock twitch in his jeans.<em> Jesus, why is my cock reacting to this!</em></p><p>Dean noticed Sam’s face, his furrowed brow and nervous expression. Holy shit, Sammy’s turned on by me. Dean felt a twinge between his legs and the sudden warmth and wetness. <em>Am… am i turned on?! Did I just get wet from thinking about Sam being turned on by me?!</em></p><p>Dean got up suddenly. He knew he’d have to deal with the wetness between his legs. “I’m gonna go… do something….”</p><p>Sam got up as well, he could feel his cock get hard. “Yeah, I’m just gonna go to my room.”</p><p>***********************************************************</p><p>Sam sat on the edge of his bed, his cock in his hand, not sure if he should be doing this. He knew the image of his brother, who was suddenly a girl, would fill his mind. <em>Fuck it, I’m going to do this and then immediately forget about it. Hopefully.</em></p><p>Not far away Dean sat on his own bed, sitting upright yet relaxed against the headboard. His pants were thrown on the floor next to the bed along with his boots.</p><p>Nervously, he reached a delicate hand into his boxers, and felt the heat come off of his new body. Running a finger along the wetness he let out a small gasp. <em>Holy shit, that’s sensitive</em>. Smiling, he plunged his middle finger into the cavern of his vulva. Feeling every part he could, exploring his new pussy.</p><p>He found his clit with ease, he was Dean Winchester after all. His stomach fluttered and his thigh quaked as he ran the pad of his finger over it in small circles. He let out a moan, louder than he wanted to.</p><p>Making his way down to the tight hole he teased the outside, nervous that it might hurt. He was technically a virgin when it came to this new body. <em>Probably going to stay that way. I have no clue how to approach women like this. And well… men… I don’t know.. I’m still nervous about that.</em> Slowly he pushed his finger inside, it was hot and tight. He squeezed his eyes shut at the slight pain, it wasn't too bad. Then again his finger wasn’t that big.</p><p>Deciding he wasn’t ready for that he went back up to his swollen clit. Using his middle two fingers he rubbed at it fiercely before it became too sensitive. He had to stop and catch his breath before continuing. His back arched and his toes curled. Dean’s head tilted up as he closed his eyes, feeling himself begin to come intensely.</p><p>He couldn’t help but moan loudly. He gave up caring that Sam could probably hear him. And in the back of his mind, he hoped that Sam did. Ignoring how wrong that was he moved his hand faster and faster until it once again became too sensitive. He pushed past it and kept going. His pussy was wetter and wetter. His stomach curled within itself, trembling, his thighs shook, he felt like he had no control over his body.</p><p>Finally it was over. Breathing heavily he removed his hand from his boxers. His vision has become blurred and the light bothered him. Blinking several times to bring it back he realized what he had just done. He didn’t know it felt that good.</p><p>Getting up he ignored his pants and left his bedroom and headed towards the bathroom. He would need a long shower after this.</p><p>Sam was still in his bedroom, having just finished himself as well. He had heard Dean’s cries of pleasure and it fueled the fantasy he had been playing out in his head. He knew it was wrong, but he didn’t care, at least not for right now. He knew it would hit him soon enough, just how messed up this was.</p><p>He heard Dean walk past his room and make his way down the hall to the bathroom. Within moments he heard the faint sound of the shower. The thought to sneak out and get a peek floated through his mind. <em>Sam, no. It’s one thing to jerk off to your brother, but to spy on him showering. No. Well…</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What happens in the Dean Cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean sat on an old lazy boy recliner in the Dean Cave. Beer in one hand, remote in the other. Watching the tv in a daze. If he had to spend three days cursed like this he wasn’t going to get anything done, that’s for sure.</p><p>“Hey, so…” Sam’s voice came from behind him.</p><p>Startled Dean stood up. “Dude, don’t sneak up on me like that!”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>Sam stood behind him, hands in his pockets, looking awkward as ever. Dean raised his eyebrows at him. Even though he looked so different, he was still Dean. Sam gave a nervous smile.</p><p>“So, um… how are you handling everything? I mean… this body?” Sam asked nervously.</p><p>“Oh man, it’s freakin’ weird! But, if I’m being honest,” Dean smiled, “It’s kinda awesome. I… ya know. And it was-“</p><p>Sam cut him off, “Dean! I don’t…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>They stood there staring at each other. The air was heavy with strange tension.</p><p>“I’m kinda hot though, right?” Dean stated more than asked. His smile was wide and it was so clearly Dean’s smile.</p><p>“It’s weird. Yeah.”</p><p>Sam sat down and Dean went to the small bar and grabbed him a beer, tossing it to him. Sitting back down they watched tv together. Dean was watching an old cheesy 80’s horror film. Sam never understood why he loved them, when it was their life.</p><p>Sam watched Dean out of the corner of his eye. Watching the way his chest rose and fell, his now long hair and how it flowed with the curve of his neck. His smaller, more feminine features. Dean was right, he was hot. Dean took a drink of his beer and Sam couldn’t help but let his thoughts race watching him wrap his lips around the top of the bottle, and wondered how it would look to see those same lips wrapped around his cock. His cock swelled at the thought.</p><p>“Dude, I can feel you staring,” said Dean.</p><p>Sam looked away. “Sorry.”</p><p>Dean looked over and smirked as he noticed the bulge in Sam’s pants. Sam’s face turned red as he tried to hide it.</p><p>“Sammy, am I turning you on?”</p><p>“Shut up, Dean.”</p><p>Dean suddenly felt himself get wet. His face flushed light pink, biting his lower lip gently for a moment he let his mind run.</p><p>“You know… we have three days. You going to be able to handle having me like this for that long? I mean, you can’t even sit next to me without getting hard.”</p><p>“Shut up, Dean!”</p><p>“Hey, I’m just saying.”</p><p>“I swear…”</p><p>“Sooner or later you are going to want to fuck me,” laughed Dean.</p><p>“Dean!”</p><p>“Okay. Just saying.”</p><p>Dean sat back laughing to himself. Sam tried to think of anything else to get his throbbing cock to go down, but to no avail.</p><p>Giving into his own twisted fantasy Dean looked over at Sam. “I could help you with that, Sammy.”</p><p>Sam’s eyes grew wide as his head turned suddenly towards Dean. Not knowing what to say, knowing he should be disgusted at the notion, he wasn’t. He wanted so badly to tell Dean to shove off, knowing it was the right thing to do, but he knew that he wanted nothing more right now than to fuck Dean.</p><p>“Hey, what happens in the Dean Cave stays in the Dean Cave.”</p><p>Sam swallowed hard.</p><p>Dean stood up and faced Sam. Slowly and amateurishly he removed his green shirt, pulling it up and over his breast. Sam’s mouth dropped slightly.</p><p>“So, Sammy, what you think?”</p><p>“Um… Dean.. are you sure we should be doing this?”</p><p>“Probably not. But I don’t care, not right now.”</p><p>Dean reached for his belt, that was bucketed as tight as it would go out and began to undo it. Letting his pants drop, he wore oversized Scooby-Doo boxers under, Sam gave a half smile. Dean began to pull those down as well when Sam stopped him.</p><p>“Dean, come here.”</p><p>Dean went and stood in front of Sam. His flesh bare, and his breathing heavy.</p><p>Sam sat forward and looked up at his brother. Reaching out he wrapped his fingers under the band of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. If he was going to do this, he might as well go all in. Dean breathed in harshly as he felt the air hit his bare ass. He stepped out of the boxers and pushed them behind him with one foot.</p><p>Sam stood suddenly and grabbed Dean, turning him around and pushing him back onto the recliner. Dean’s eyes grew as he watched his brother get on his knees in front of him.</p><p>Sam grabbed his legs and pushed them up onto the chair. Dean sat legs spread and vulnerable. Sammy marveled at Dean’s pussy. Refusing to think about the whole situation he brought his face to it, taking a deep breath before diving in.</p><p>Dean let out a small gasping moan as he felt Sam’s tongue plunge into his wet lips, parting them and going up towards his throbbing clit. Sam’s tongue danced and swirled with precision. Dean tasted amazing. Dean tried to stay silent, but the moans escaped his lips against his will, his eyes rolled back and he let his body relax.</p><p>Sam stayed down for as long as he could, only moving his face slightly to the side to catch his breath before continuing. He flicked Dean’s clit with the tip of his tongue, swirling around it one way then quickly in the opposite direction. Then he sucked on it a bit, tongue still swirling. Dean reached down and ran his fingers through Sam’s long hair, grabbing it in his fist, eyes closed shut as his legs shook.</p><p>Sam lowered himself and made his way to Dean’s entrance. Swirling his tongue around it, teasing it, driving Dean crazy, before he let his tongue be sucked into its warmth.</p><p>“Sammy!”</p><p>Sam stopped and stood up, unbuttoning his shirt Dean reached forward. He grabbed his little brother by the belt and pulled him forward and undid it, letting his jeans fall to the ground. Sam was rock hard, his cock twitched with need.</p><p>“Let me sit, Dean.”</p><p>Dean nodded and stood up letting Sam, who was now naked, sit down. Dean looked at him with a worried expression.</p><p>“Sammy, I’ve never…”</p><p>“Don’t worry just get over here.”</p><p>Dean stepped forward, Sam grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up and onto his lap. Dean felt Sam’s cock under him as it rubbed against his wet pussy. Sam reached down and positioned his cock at Dean’s entrance. He looked up at Dean, and asked if he was okay.</p><p>“Yeah, this is just new for me. So, uh, can we take it a bit slow at first?”</p><p>“Of course, Dean.”</p><p>Dean nodded to give Sam the okay to put it in. With one hand on his cock and the other on Dean’s waist, Sam slowly put the tip of his dick into Dean’s warmth. Dean breathed in harshly, eyes closing, lips parted slightly. Sam never took his eyes off of him.</p><p>Letting go of his cock, he placed his hand on Dean’s waist and slowly guided him down. Making sure to keep his eyes on his face, looking out for any signs of discomfort. Dean’s mouth opened more as he felt Sam’s cock stretch his tight pussy. Sammy was bigger than he had thought, and he was impressed by how much he could take, given his own private adventure from earlier.</p><p>“You good?” Sammy asked, his voice was low and quiet.</p><p>Dean nodded, “Yeah, just let me.”</p><p>Dean slowly raised his thighs, bringing himself up on Sam’s length, before slowly going back down. He wasn’t sure what to do exactly, so he let his body guide him. He did this again, and again, and again. It wasn’t long until he found his pace and motion, rising and falling, letting his hips guide him.</p><p>Sam held onto Dean’s waist, letting Dean take control. His pussy was wet and warm, tightly squeezing his cock as he rode it, getting faster and faster. Dean’s head rolled back and he held onto the chairs arms, fingers squeezing at the fabric.</p><p>His pussy throbbed, squeezing onto Sam’s thick manhood, it pulsed and quaked as Dean’s orgasm built up and up. <em>God, so this is how it feels. I should have gotten cursed earlier.</em> He moaned in pleasure as he got closer to climax.</p><p>“Sammy!”</p><p>“Oh God, Dean!”</p><p>Sam was close as well and he tightened his grip on Dean’s waist. Taking over he guided him up and down, each time he brought him down he grinded Dean against him, before lifting him back up again. Bringing him up his whole length to the tip before slamming him back down. Faster and harder than before. He let out a moan as well as he began to come. Dean let go of the chair and put his hands over Sammy’s, gripping tightly.</p><p>His whole body shook as he came, his moans became louder to the point where he was almost screaming. Sam watched as his brother’s tits bounced with force, it was a beautiful sight. Sammy came, filling Dean with his hot come. Dean came at the same time, his pussy began wetter, dripping down onto Sam’s cock and onto his stomach. As he came he moaned loudly, head back, eyes closed.</p><p>Sam closed down and let go and watched as Dean rested on his still hard cock. They both breathed heavily, lost in the moment of their shared orgasm.</p><p>“Ummmm…” a harsh monotone voice said from the doorway.</p><p>Sam and Dean quickly turned their heads to see Castiel standing in the door frame looking at them confused.</p><p>“Shit!” They both said in unison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not your average curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas had caught Sam and Dean in the act, and the brother’s needed to figure out their own feelings. Meanwhile Sam learns more about the curse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s going on?” Cas asked, puzzled by the sight before him.</p><p>Dean quickly stood up and began to grab his clothes, getting dressed quickly. Sam picked up his boxers and shoved them on, covering his nakedness.</p><p>“Um.. Cas.. this is uh..” Sam stuttered.</p><p>“Sam, I know who this is. What happened to you, Dean?”</p><p>Dean stopped and looked at Cas shocked that he could tell who he was. “How do you know it’s me?”</p><p>“You have the same tattoo and the burn mark on your shoulder. No one else has that scaring.”</p><p>“Oh.” Dean said softly, looking at the hand print scorched into his skin.</p><p>“Can someone explain what is going on?”</p><p>“I… uh… I got cursed. It’s temporary. Three days.”</p><p>“Okay, but that doesn’t explain what I just saw. Sam, Dean. What?” Cas was at a loss for words.</p><p>“Cas, we… uh… we were just watching tv,” said Sammy.</p><p>“Sam, I know what sex is. I’m a celestial being, older than any human to have ever walked this Earth.”</p><p>“That’s surprising,” muttered Dean under his breath as he pulled his shirt over his chest.</p><p>Cas tilted his head. “Why were you two having sex? You’re brothers? This is wrong.”</p><p>“It didn’t feel wrong,” whispered Dean.</p><p>Sam gave him a look and rolled his eyes, even though he agreed.</p><p>“Look, Cas. We really can’t explain this,” stated Sam.</p><p>Cas shook his head and left the room. Sam and Dean got dressed in silence. Not knowing what to say to one another. They should regret what just happened, but neither one of them did.</p><p>Sam went back into the library, he figured Cas disappeared, confused by the whole situation. And probably upset as well. He had no way to explain what the angel witnessed. Hell, he had no way of explaining it himself.</p><p>He knew that it was wrong, Dean was his brother, his own flesh and blood. But he was drawn to him like this. Deep down he always sorta had a crush on Dean, and he always pushed it aside. Thinking that it was just due to them being together all the time for all these years, they only ever had each other. Sam had figured out that he was most likely bisexual years ago at Stanford, but never pursued anything.</p><p>But it was weird, why would Sam suddenly be so turned on by Dean in this new cursed female body. There had to be more to this. Sam opened his laptop and began to search the web, looking for anything about a curse like this, and if there was more to it than just the body.</p><p>Behind the closed door of his bedroom Dean stood, shocked by what just happened, and embarrassed that Cas caught them. It was going to be a long three days, and even longer rest of their lives. Part of him was ashamed, ashamed of what they had done, even though it felt right. Right, but off. Dean had always felt something different for Sam, a feeling that he knew he shouldn’t have. His heart fluttered when Sam was near, he tried for years to ignore it.</p><p>But he knew that deep down, he had feelings for his little brother. Feelings that a brother shouldn’t have. He shuddered thinking of the word that lingered in the back of his mind. Incest.</p><p>
  <em>No it’s messed up. It’s wrong. Brothers shouldn’t do this.</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t the gay part of it. Was what they did gay? Kinda, maybe, no? Dean was still Dean, so maybe a little. But that wasn’t the issue. Dean knew he was bi, and had experimented with other guys in the past, never going all the way, but still, he knew he was into men as well.</p><p>But the fact that Sam was his little brother, he practically raised him, it felt wrong. But Dean didn’t want it to. He wanted it to feel right. Part of him was disappointed that they finally did something together when he was in this body. He wanted Sam to touch him, his real body. He hoped that after these three days Sam would still look at him the same.</p><p>Dean’s mind wandered to Cas, and what he had seen. <em>Dammit, how are we going to deal with Cas? I don’t want to lose my best friend, I can’t. But I don’t want to give up Sam.</em></p><p>There was a knock on his door. He could tell by the sound that it was Cas. Dean called out letting the angel know it was okay to come in. Cas shut the door behind him, his face set in a worried expression.</p><p>“Dean, we need to talk.”</p><p>Dean let out a deep sigh, he knew this was coming. He prepared for the angel to tear into him.</p><p>Cas looked down, “Dean, I don’t know why you and Sam did what you did. But I think I understand. Humans…. humans have complicated emotions. I remember having them when I was human for that brief time. They were confusing and strange. The fact that you are brothers makes it even stranger. But, well, you’ve read the Bible. It’s not unheard of to angels.”</p><p>“Cas, what are you getting at?”</p><p>“Dean, I’m telling you that I get it. I know that you and Sam, you’ve always had just each other. I’m not surprised that certain emotions formed over the years. But you need, you both need, to prepare for when the curse is gone. Nothing will be the same.”</p><p>“I know, Cas. I… I’m nervous Sam and I won’t ever be the same. What if he doesn’t truly want me when I’m me again?” Dean’s voice broke slightly.</p><p>He stepped back and sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his hands on his face. Trying to wipe away the doubt and sadden that flooded him suddenly.</p><p>Sam came into the room, causing Dean to straighten up. He stopped, tablet in hand, looking at Dean on the bed and Cas standing besides him. He smiled quickly before letting his face drop.</p><p>“Uh, Dean, I found something.”</p><p>Dean’s face perked up.</p><p>Sam continued, “I tried to find anything about this curse. And there’s several curses that I could find that do this. But there’s only one that has another effect.”</p><p>“What effect?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Here, just read it for yourself,” replied Sam, handing the tablet to Dean.</p><p>Dean gave him a puzzled look, confused as to why Sam couldn’t just tell him. He read the words on the tablet, an article on ancient curses. One paragraph was highlighted.</p><p>
  <em>While the curse mainly changes the person's gender on the outside, they are still themselves on the inside. A major effect of the curse is how others react to the new body. Anyone who had any sexual feelings for the person beforehand, are unable to control and resist them.</em>
</p><p>“Sam… are you telling me that?”</p><p>“Yeah,” uttered Sam, he lowered his face.</p><p>Cas took the tablet from Dean, reading the same paragraph that he had just read. He mouthed the words silently to himself. His face furrowed the more he read.</p><p>“Well, that would explain somethings,” Cas said to himself.</p><p>“Yeah, like why we.. you know,” Dean said.</p><p>“Um… no. Dean, it’s hard just standing here next to you. I don’t understand these thoughts and urges…” Cas trailed off.</p><p>“Wait, are you? Are you into me?!” Dean exclaimed.</p><p>Cas nodded.</p><p>“That would explain a lot,” interrupted Sam.</p><p>Dean and Cas shot him a glaring look. Dean figured out years ago that Cas stuck around for more than the reasons he let on. He wondered about his own feelings for Cas, he knew his feelings for Sam were stronger, but he couldn’t help but feel a strong connection to Cas. Hell, an attraction.</p><p>Sam and Cas stood there while Dean was still seated on the bed. Just looking at anything but each other. They all knew what they were thinking. This curse was pulling them to Dean. Pulling them to want to lay with him and taste him. Cas and Sam’s mind lingered on the fantasies in their heads. Sam knew there was no turning back at this point. But Cas wasn’t sure what he was to do.</p><p>Sam was already semi-hard, and had been since he entered into the room and saw Dean again. Cas on the other hand was trying hard to not let his body, his vessel, move blood to any part that didn’t need that much blood.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s becoming difficult,” Cas said turning towards Dean before making his way to the door.</p><p>Dean stopped him before he could leave. “Cas, don’t go.”</p><p>“Dean, if I stay, the curse will affect me, and how I feel.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Sam was still standing there, awkwardly trying to hide his cock which was throbbing under his jeans, pressed down tightly. He couldn’t help it, the curse was powerful.</p><p>“Screw it,” Sam exclaimed as he quickly walked towards Dean.</p><p>Reaching down he grabbed Dean, pulling him upwards and towards him. Their faces collided, lips crashing into each other, kissing one another deeply. Cas was still standing there, hands at his sides, fingers curled under, head tilted to the side.</p><p>“I’m just going to leave,” the angel said.</p><p>Sam pulled back from Dean’s lips. “Cas, wait. Don’t leave. I have an idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Threesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam, Cas and Dean have a threesome</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas walked over to where Sam and Dean were, still embraced together. Sam reached out and grabbed the angels hand pulling him closer before kissing Dean again. </p><p>“I don’t understand,” remarked Cas. </p><p>“Cas, we want you to join us. If that’s okay with you?” Dean stated. </p><p>Cas nodded, “Uh.. Yes. Yes it is.”</p><p>Dean pushed Sam aside, still keeping one hand on him, and pulled Cas down to his face. Bringing him in for a fiery kiss, only making his already dripping pussy even wetter. Cas couldn’t hold it back any longer, and he felt his cock grow, pushing against his pants, aching to be let out. </p><p>Dean pulled back from the kiss and slid to the floor on his knees. Keeping one hand on both Sam and Cas. He turned towards Sam first, and began to undo his belt and pants. Pulling them down, Sam stepped out of them and pulled his shirt off. His cock was hard, standing at attention, waiting for Dean’s mouth. </p><p>Dean lifted his brother’s length and ran his tongue along the center vein all the way up the shaft and swirled around the head. Sam’s body shivered at the feeling. Dean looked up at Sam, smiling widely. Keeping one hand stroking Sam’s cock, Dean turned his attention to Cas. </p><p>It was difficult but not impossible to undo the angels belt and pants with one hand, Cas helped at least. Soon Cas’ trench coat and dark blue suit was on the floor as well, and his cock was waiting for the hunter. </p><p>Dean did the same as he had done to Sam. Running his tongue around the center vein, swirling it over the head, driving Cas mad with desire. When he stopped he moved his attention to Sam once again, still stroking Cas’ throbbing dick. </p><p>Running his tongue just under the head of Sam’s cock, he took the tip into his mouth. Slowly swirling his tongue around it, letting it slide across the slit. Then slowly making his way down the length. Tongue moving side to side, swallowing as he went. Tasting every last inch before he reached the base. Mouth full, lips stretched wide. He stayed there at the base for a moment, before pulling back up. Dean repeated this a few more times, all while making sure he never stopped moving his hand on Cas’ cock. </p><p>Pulling back to move his attention to Cas. And repeated what he had just done with his brother. Cas’ eyes closed and his mouth parted. Dean went back and forth between his brother and the angel. Bringing them closer and closer to orgasm. Finally when he could tell they were both on the edge, aching for release, he took them in each of his hands and began to fiercely stroke their cocks until they came together. Covering his face with their hot cum. </p><p>Sam reached down, helping Dean stand up. He then told Cas to get on the bed. Dean went over and straddled Cas, slowly lowering himself down onto his cock.  Sam went to Dean’s nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube he knew he had in there and got on the bed. He moved the angel’s legs apart giving him room, and poured a generous amount of lube onto his cock and fingers. </p><p>With one hand he rubbed the cold lube all over his cock, and with the other he began to massage the outside of Dean’s ass. Slowly he pushed one finger in. Dean was slowly moving up and down on his finger and Cas’ dick. Sam put another finger in, scissoring them to open him up, and finally a third. When Dean was ready he pulled out and placed his cock at the entrance. </p><p>With both hands on Dean’s waist Sam pushed his cock into Dean’s tight asshole. Dean moaned as he felt himself become completely full and stretched. Giving him a moment to adjust, Sam and Cas waited before picking up the pace. </p><p>Sam slammed his cock in and out of Dean, causing the older hunter’s body to push forward and onto his cock and Cas’. Cas held onto Dean’s thighs, pushing him back and forth while Sam slammed him up and down. It was an awkward motion to get the hang of for Dean, but he found his rhythm quickly. </p><p>Dean held onto the headboard tightly, his tits bouncing in Cas’ face. He moaned out in pleasure as he felt each cock sliding in and out, his pussier getting wetter and wetter. As Cas’ cock pulled out Sam’s slammed in. Over and over. </p><p>He felt like he was going to explode and the first orgasm came quickly. He yelled out their names in a breathy voice as he squirted over Cas’ stomach and cock. The hunter and angel never lost their pace, only going faster and harder than before. </p><p>Soon Dean was ready to cum again, but he tried to hold it off, he wanted the three of them to cum together. Cas moaned he was close, Sam replied in a husky voice that he was too. Sam pounded into Dean’s ass fiercely, causing Cas to go over the edge.</p><p>“Fuck! Sammy! Cas!” Dean cried out. </p><p>The three exploded together in an intense orgasm. Sam slowed his speed, letting out every last drop of his seed spill into Dean’s hole. When he pulled out Dean lifted up enough to release Cas’ cock from his flooded pussy. </p><p>Out of breath, Sam flopped over onto the bed. Dean followed suit and laid down next to him, laying in between him and Cas. Cas was in shock over what had just happened, and Dean chuckled at the look on his face. </p><p>“That was funny?” Castiel asked, confused by Dean’s laughter. </p><p>“No, just the look on your face.”</p><p>“Oh, well it’s not how I expected my day to end.”</p><p>“Yeah, no. Not at all,” Sam piped in. </p><p>Dean suddenly realized how tired he was and his eyes grew heavy. He rolled over facing Cas and put his arms around him. Sam mirrored him and held Dean, legs pushed under his. Cas turned and faced Dean, embracing him. Cas watched as Dean’s eyes slowly closed, and he noticed Sam’s was doing the same. </p><p>They laid like that, embracing each other for a while as Sam and Dean fell asleep. Cas got up after some time and covered the two in the blanket that had been pushed to the end of the bed. He grabbed his clothes and left the room making his way to the showers. He didn’t sleep and a whole night in bed could get uncomfortable for him. </p><p>Sam and Dean both dreamt of the past day, of each other, and how they felt. Sam woke in the middle of the night, and watched Dean next to him for a moment before falling back to sleep. But before he could return to his slumber he said what had been lingering in the back of his head for years now, a truth he had been so afraid to say aloud all this time. </p><p>“I love you, Dean.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Destiel</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean woke up the next morning, his eyes heavy with sleep. Blinking hard a few times, his vision became clear and he saw Sam next to him. Sam was still asleep, Dean thought about how peaceful he looked. He took the time to study his little brother’s features. The curve of his nose, the shape of his eyebrows, the way his hair hung over his face. </p><p>“I can feel you staring, Dean,” Sam said in a groggy voice. </p><p>“Sorry. Want me to go make us coffee?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m gonna go shower.”</p><p>Dean got up and grabbed some clothes and his dead man’s robe and headed to the kitchen. Sam followed him halfway before turning towards the bathroom. </p><p>In the kitchen, Cas was already at the table. Dean came in and got the coffee pot started. The sound of the drip was soothing, and he sat down across from Cas. </p><p>“Morning, you want a cup?” Dean asked him.</p><p>“No, thank you.”</p><p>“Breakfast?”</p><p>Cas’ head tilted. “Dean, you know I don’t eat.”</p><p>Dean chuckled, “Yeah, except for when you do.”</p><p>After several minutes the coffee pot was ready and Dean got up to pour himself a cup. Sam came in, his hair still wet and brushed back. Dean set his mug down and poured a second for Sam before handing it to him.</p><p>“Hey,” said Sam. </p><p>“So, what are we going to do about Dean?” Cas asked. “How did this happen?”</p><p>Sam and Dean turned towards him and glanced at each other. </p><p>“Well, the other day we were on a hunt, a group of witches. We killed them, but not before one of them cursed me,” stated Dean. </p><p>“I called Rowena and she’ll be here, but not for another two days,” spoke Sam. </p><p>Cas nodded slowly. “Okay, and the effects it has on other people?”</p><p>Sam pushed his lips together in a flat smile. “I guess we just have to deal with it. I’m not sure.”</p><p>“Yeah but the effect is anyone who was already… attracted to me… wouldn’t be able to control it. That means that the both of you…” Dean trailed off. </p><p>Cas and Sam looked down. The air was heavy with tension, it clung with awkwardness. Neither one of them knew how to say what they were thinking. Confessions of attraction and even love moved to the front of their minds, not daring to be spoken. </p><p>“I’m going to go catalogue more of the items from the archives,” said Sam before turning and leaving. </p><p>Dean sat down across from Cas, taking a large gulp of his coffee. Cas watched him, as he had done for years now. Dean was used to the angel hovering, awkward as it may be. And no matter how many times he told him not to, he always did. </p><p>“So, what are you going to do while you wait for Rowena?” Asked Cas. </p><p>Dean shrugged, “I got no clue, man. Given yesterday, I doubt the effects can be managed. And if they can, I don’t know how.”</p><p>“Yes, that is an issue.”</p><p>The hunter smirked, taking another drink, “You didn’t seem to think it was an issue last night.”</p><p>Looking down, Cas replied, “That was, um, unexpected. I’m sorry, Dean.”</p><p>“Why are you apologizing, I had a good time.”</p><p>“So did I. It’s just. I never thought, well, I always wondered…” </p><p>“Cas, you don’t have to wonder. But if I’m being honest, I don’t know what I want.”</p><p>“I understand, Dean.”</p><p>The two sat in silence while Dean finished his coffee. He could feel Cas’ eyes on him. He let his mind wander to the night before. The feeling of the angel’s cock in his pussy, the way Cas’ hands explored his body, the taste of his angelic seed. He felt his body shift, and a desire, a need, arise. </p><p>“Cas, you know, I’d like a repeat of that.”</p><p>Cas raised an eyebrow quizzically. </p><p>Dean continued, “With you.”</p><p>“Right now?”</p><p>Dean nodded. </p><p>“I’ll go get Sam,” said Cas, standing up to leave to find Sam. </p><p>“I mean, we could with just us.”</p><p>Dean stood up and went to Cas, who was now taller than him. He reached up and wrapped his arms around him. Leaning up Dean kissed him. Drinking in the taste of his mouth, moaning against his lips. He pressed his body again Cas and felt the angel’s cock swell. </p><p>Cas was caught off guard, but quickly found himself lost in Dean’s embrace. He held the Winchester close, hands running down his back towards his ass. Grabbing it tightly in his grip. Dean melted into Cas, letting his lust take over. </p><p>Cas lifted Dean up with ease and sat him down on the table, never breaking his lips from the hunters. In one quick motion he removed his pants. Grabbing his hips, Cas pulled Dean forward to the edge. </p><p>The angel undid his pants and took out his thick cock, slicking his hand with his tongue, he rubbed his cock a few times, making sure it was nice and wet, before entering Dean’s warmth. Cas let out a breathy, soft moan as he slowly pushed in, inch by inch. Dean’s head rolled back, his eyes closing as his pussy was stretched. </p><p>Cas began to slowly pull back out before slamming back in. Gaining speed, the angel was soon pounding into Dean. Dean grabbed his legs around Cas, the fabric of his trench coat was soft against his legs. He held on, grasping at Cas’ coat, holding on tightly. </p><p>Cas leaned down and crashed his lips into Dean’s. Licking and sucking on his tongue, muffling the moans Dean was making. He let some of his grace slip through and into Dean, making his pussy throb with pleasure. Fucking an angel did have its perks after all. </p><p>Cas pulled back from the kiss, never losing momentum in his powerful thrust. Dean’s eyes were shut tight, lips parted as he lost himself to his orgasm. It was building and building until it consumed him. </p><p>Cas grunted in his low rough voice as he felt his cock twitch, his balls were tight as he was about to burst. He thrust harder and faster as he came. Dean’s legs tightened around Cas’ waist, holding him close to him as he came. </p><p>“Fuck! Cas!”</p><p>The two exploded against each other in a fit of pleasure. Cumming together they held on tightly, moaning each other’s names. Cas gave a few more, slower, thrust into Dean before exiting. Dean was out of breath, his heart racing. Cas smiled down at him as he helped him up off of the table. </p><p>“I can get used to this,” Dean said in a breathy voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Three words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean took another shower, washing off last nights and this mornings rounds of sex. He had grabbed the fancy shampoos that Sam keeps hidden from him, and got to work massaging the soap into his now much longer hair. It was weird, but felt nice. All of this was just that, weird but felt nice. </p><p>He couldn’t believe that he not only slept with his best friend but also his own brother. It should have made him sick, but it oddly didn’t. He felt off, like he should be appalled at this fact, every fiber of his being was telling him he shouldn’t enjoy it. But he was, and he wanted more of it. More of them, of Sam, of Cas. He needed them. Inside of him. </p><p>He felt his body get hotter, and not just from the scalding hot water. Fuck. It hadn’t been long since he was in the kitchen with Cas and he was already ready for another round. No. He had to get at least some work done. Hunting or not, there still was work to do around the bunker. Maybe get under the hood of Baby. </p><p>Turning off the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, old habits, Dean stepped out. He caught a look at himself in the mirror and admired himself. He was an attractive girl. The kind of girl he would have tried to pick up in a bar, or flirt his ass off if he was a waitress in a diner in the middle of nowhere. Someone he could give an amazing night to and then never saw again. </p><p>Dean made his way back to his bedroom and got dressed. It was annoying not having any clothes that fit him. No point in making a trip into a larger town to find some clothes that fit his new body properly, Rowena would be here the day after next. He elected for a pair of dark grey sweatpants, one with a drawstring so he could tie it up tightly, and an old Zepp t-shirt. </p><p>Making his way to the library he found Sam, already at the table in his usual spot, with his laptop open. He was reading someone with a serious look on his face. As per usual. Dean plopped down across from him, bored. It sucked not being about to go out on a case, three days in the bunker was going to drive him mad. Even with all the fucking happening. </p><p>Sam looked up over his laptop. “Dean, you could at least run a brush through your hair.”</p><p>Dean groaned. </p><p>“Seriously, Dean. You look like a train wreck with that. I have no idea how someone could come out of the shower, with their hair looking like it hasn’t been washed in weeks.”</p><p>“I washed it,” Dean stated, his tone defensive.”</p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow. “Maintaining also includes brushing. I could help you if you wanted.”</p><p>“Sammy.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Just saying.”</p><p>Dean did not want to talk hair care with his brother, especially since he’s been trying to let Sam allow him to cut his long hair off for years now. It was a few days, it didn’t matter. </p><p>What did matter was getting through this day and the next couple without any issues. Sex wasn’t an issue of course, he was Dean Winchester after all.  The issue was being stuck in the bunker and knowing the effects the curse has on Sam and Cas would end up causing issues after Rowena fixes things. </p><p>Dean noticed Sam shuffling in his chair, he seemed uneasy. He tried hard not to watch Dean. While the staring oddly enough didn’t make Dean uncomfortable, the fact that Sam clearly was did. </p><p>“Sammy, you gotta stop,” Dean said. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The moving around, trying not to look at me. I know, I’m hot. Now stop.”</p><p>“I’m not staring,” muttered Sam. </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Sam and Dean sat in awkward silence for a little while longer. Neither one of them wanted to make a move. Dean stared off into nothing while Sammy tried hard to focus on the screen in front of him. Dean smiled, he knew what his presence was doing to Sam. </p><p>“Sammy, what are you waiting for? I am fully aware of the curses effects,” Dean said bluntly.</p><p>“What? Dean, I don’t want to bother you, nor do I want anything to be an issue after Rowena cures you.”</p><p>“Sam, there’s already an issue. Even after Rowena cures me. I don’t want to think about that now. We’ll deal with that when we get there.”</p><p>“Okay, well, what were you thinking, Dean?”</p><p>“For one, how are you sitting there across from me? I thought the effects were pretty powerful.”</p><p>“It’s difficult. Really difficult.”</p><p>“Well, Sammy, what do you say?” Dean smiled, raising his eyebrows. </p><p>“Right now?”</p><p>Dean nodded, smiling. He got up and went over to Sam, who turned his chair to face Dean. Dean leaned down and kissed Sam, parting his lips with his, sliding his tongue into his mouth. </p><p>Sam felt his cock get instantly hard as Dean began to rub his dick over his jeans. Dean got down on his knees, spreading Sam’s legs open. Sam quickly unzipped his pants and undid his belt. The older Winchester pulled them off, pushing them to the side. </p><p>Sam’s cock stood at attention, waiting for Dean’s mouth. Dean ran his tongue up Sam’s length, flicking at the slit, sending shivers down Sam’s spine. Putting his soft lips over the head, Dean began to swirl his tongue around, flicking the slit. Making his way down the shaft, Dean kept his eyes on Sam, watching the way his mouth opened, his eyes rolled back, the way he hung his head back in ecstasy. </p><p>Dean went down to the base before slowly pulling back up again. The taste of precum slid down his throat. He began to work faster, moving his head up and down harder. Sam let out a gasp as his orgasm built up, spilling over the edge. </p><p>Dean stopped, not wanting Sam to be spent just yet, even though he now knew his brother could last a while. Standing up he gave Sam room to get up.</p><p>“Dean,” Sam said softly, holding out his hand. </p><p>Sam led Dean to his bedroom. Once the door was shut they collided into each other, kissing and touching one another. Making their way to the bed, the two stripped each other. Only breaking away from the kiss to catch their breaths. They grasped desperately at each other, full of need and want. </p><p>Dean got onto the bed, never letting go of Sam. Sam’s mouth moved down to Dean’s neck, his hands wandered down. Grabbing gently at his breast, pinching his nipples, before moving slow to the slick wetness between his legs. Dean gasped when his brother’s long fingers slid between his thighs and into him. </p><p>“Sammy!” Cried out Dean, in a breathy voice. </p><p>Sam kissed Dean as he plunged his fingers into him. Hooking them up to push into that sweet spot, causing Dean to quiver, moaning into the kiss. Dean rolled his hips, pushing Sam in deeper into him. Sam moved his hand faster, working in and out. </p><p>“Sammy, please. I need,” moaned Dean. </p><p>Pulling his fingers out, Sam positioned himself between Dean’s legs, hooking them around him, lining his swollen cock at the entrance before pushing in. Dean cried out as Sammy sunk in deep, feeling his brother’s cock stretch him out. He thrust up towards Sam, pushing him in deeper. </p><p>Sam began to thrust into Dean, feeling his warmth squeeze his cock. He didn’t wait to build up a rhythm, instead Sam began hard and fast. Taking what was his, pounding into his brother’s tight pussy, making Dean scream out. Sam quickly muffled him with a kiss. </p><p>Dean held onto Sam tightly, grasping at his back, legs hooked tightly around his waist. Moving his hips in tune with Sam’s. Each time Sam pulled back Dean would move his hips to slam Sam back into him. Sam’s cock stretched him, filling him. </p><p>“Dean,” Sammy moaned into him. </p><p>Sam watched as Dean’s green eyes rolled back, his lips parted as a moan escaped his lips. He felt his pussy quiver around his cock as he slammed into him harder, feeling his orgasm build and build. </p><p>Dean could feel an explosion building, he was about to come. He held Sam tighter, digging his nails into his back. Pulling him in for another kiss, muffling the sounds of his moans. Sam thrust harder, pounding into him. The bed under them shook and slammed into the wall. <br/>Sammy came with force, sweat dripping down his back as he filled Dean, overflowing out of him. Dean came as soon as he felt the wetness pour out of him. Dragged his hands down, nails leaving red markings down Sam’s back. His thighs shook, groaning into Sam’s kiss, licking at his mouth. Sam’s tongue was deep in Dean’s throat as he felt Dean’s pussy vibrate on his dick. </p><p>Spent, Sam pulled out and crashed onto the bed next to Dean. Pulling Dean in close to him, Sam kissed him again. This time more gently, lovingly. </p><p>“Dean, I..”</p><p>“I love you, Sammy.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>The two laid there, in each other arms for a good while. Neither one of them said a word. Finally Sam spoke again. </p><p>“Dean, when Rowena fixes this. Do you think we will still, you know?” Asked Sammy. </p><p>Dean thought about it a moment before replying, “Yeah, Sammy. I do. It will be different, I’ll be me again. But yeah, I hope so.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Last Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait. I’ve been busy lately and haven’t had the time to sit down and write. I have several new chapters finished and will be uploading them this week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean woke up, thankful it was the last day of the curse. Rowena would be here, hopefully. He wanted it to be over with. He loved the sex, he was Dean Winchester after all. But knowing that the curse was affecting Sam and Cas, even if it was nice, was hard. </p><p>Sam was already awake, his side of the bed was empty. Dean stretched out before pulling back the covered to get out of bed. He could hear the faint sounds of Sam and Cas talking somewhere in the bunker. He stumbled across the room, still naked from the night before. </p><p>Dean put on a black t-shirt, it was too big on his small frame. It hung halfway down his thighs. Realizing it was basically a dress on him, he shrugged. The air felt nice between his legs, it was freeing. He made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day, brushing his teeth and hair. </p><p>Looking in the mirror he liked how he looked. The hunter wondered if they had a sister is this what she would look like? He could recognize the real him even still. He had the same green eyes, the same freckles spread across his nose and cheeks. His eyebrows raised the same way in curiosity. His smile was still his smile. </p><p>Even though he could still see himself, and what he was looking at in the mirror was hot. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t him. He didn’t look like how he should. He’s enjoyed these last few days but it wasn’t truly him. And as much as he loved the sex in this body, he was excited to continue what they began in his real body. </p><p>In the library Dean found Sammy and Cas seated at the table. Sam already had his laptop open, most likely researching cases. They would be getting back to hunting things and saving people soon enough here. Cas sat across from him, silently reading over a large book. </p><p>“Morning,” Dean said, his voice hoarse from sleep still. </p><p>Sam looked up, “Hey.”</p><p>Cas greeted the Winchester before letting him know the plan for the day. “Rowena called not long ago. She’ll be here around seven tonight. She just needs to get some supplies that we don’t have here.”</p><p>Dean looked puzzled, “She’s known about this for three days now, that should of been enough time to get everything.”</p><p>“Yes, well, it seems she forgot something,” replied Cas. </p><p>Cas swallowed as he looked at Dean. The way the oversized shirt clung to his hips, framing his breast, it made the angel’s mouth go dry. He wanted so badly to rip the shirt from the hunter’s body, exposing his nakedness. He wanted to watch as his nipples harden from the cold air and to trace his fingers along every curve and dip of Dean’s body. </p><p>“Cas, staring,” Dean stated, amused. </p><p>The angel quickly darted his eyes away from him, and back to his book. He could feel the tightness in his pants as his cock hardened. Dean knew exactly what he was thinking, and he wanted it too. They had time to play a bit more before Rowena got here. </p><p>Cas could feel Dean’s eyes on him, he wanted to refrain. He wanted to give the hunter a break, to try to ignore the curse's effects on him. He gave in quickly, standing up fast, the chair loudly being pushed back. Castiel picked Dean up, placing him on the table. </p><p>Cas spread Dean’s legs, exposing his pussy, already wet with arousal. The angel dropped to his knees, his desire to taste him was overwhelming. Dean was already soaking wet as Cas ran his tongue up, starting at the entrance, ending with a flick to his swollen clit. </p><p>Dean cried out as his stomach rolled from the intense feeling. He let his head hang back as he gripped his toes on the edge of the table. Castiel’s tongue swirled around his clit before taking it into his mouth. He sucked hard on Dean’s clit before pulling back his tongue darted fast back and forth across the tip.</p><p>Cas loved the way Dean tasted. He loved the moans he let out as his tongue moved, exploring every inch of Dean’s pussy. He slowly made his way down to the entrance, making sure no area was missed. He circled the entrance, teasing Dean before plunging his tongue into the tight hole. Swirling and moving in and out at the same time, Cas began to fuck Dean with his tongue. </p><p>“Fuck, Cas!” Dean cried out. He could feel his orgasm building stronger and stronger. He tried to grip the table, fisting clenching as he lost control going over the edge. </p><p>Sam stood up, his cock already hard and in his hand. He stroked it as he watched his brother get his pussy ate by an angel. He loved how hot it was and wanted in on it. Dean’s moaned made him harder, and he needed to be inside of his big brother. </p><p>Dean looked over at Sam, his cock at eye level. Licking his lips he needed to taste him. He opened his mouth in need and Sammy stepped forward. His cock brushed against Dean’s parted lips and pushed in. Dean’s mouth stretched wide as Sammy’s cock inched its way in. </p><p>Sam gasped slightly as Dean began to run his tongue over the head, sucking as he did. Sam pushed his throbbing member deeper and deeper into Dean’s throat. Dean hit the base, he could feel Sam in the back of his throat.  Sam slowly pulled his cock out, then slammed back in. </p><p>The younger hunter didn’t want to take things slow and gentle. He wanted to fuck his brother’s mouth. He grabbed a fistful of Dean’s long hair, wrapping it around his fingers before gripping the back of his head. Dean knew what he was going to do, and he wanted it more than anything. </p><p>Sam held Dean’s head steady as he began to thrust roughly in and out of his wet and warm mouth. Dean couldn’t do anything but hold his mouth open as Sam pounded into him. He moaned against his cock, as Cas’s tongue moved quickly. </p><p>His legs began to shake as he began to come. Sam now had two hands on Dean’s head, as he roughly slammed into him. Tears formed in Dean’s eyes, not from pain or sadness, but from the amount of force in which Sammy fucked his face. As well as the struggle of holding his mouth stretched wide for so long.</p><p>Dean came hard, his legs shook, stomach rolled and his back arched. His eyes rolled back as he let out a muffled yell. Cas stood up, his cock already out and pants pulled down to his ankles. The angel quickly pushed his cock into Dean’s hole, stretching him out. Like Sam, Cas didn’t hold back.</p><p>Cas slammed in and out of Dean’s tight pussy. He pushed Dean back onto the table, giving Sam warning to pull out for a moment. He lifted Dean’s legs up and over his shoulder, gripping his thighs. Sam quickly pushed past Dean’s lips and continued to pump into his throat. </p><p>The angel began fast and hard, his cock filling Dean up. He watched as Dean’s breast moved as he slammed into him. Reaching up, Cas began to massage Dean’s chest, running the pads of his fingers around his nipples before pinching them. He pinched and twisted each nipple, feeling them harden before his fingers. Dean moaned, the feeling was overwhelming. </p><p>Soon Dean was coming once again. His screams of pleasure were muffled by the huge, throbbing cock being slammed into his throat. The feeling of his moaning vibrated on Sam’s length, causing him to come. He slammed harder and faster, the tearing streaming down his brother’s face. He filled Dean’s mouth with his come, overflowing it causing a bit to leak out.</p><p>Cas pounded into him harder. He played with Dean’s nipples with one hand, pinching, twisting and tugging on them. His other hand was positioned so that his thumb was pressed against his clit. He circled and pressed Dean’s throbbing clit, sending him over the edge more. Dean clenched around Cas, his pussy pulsating as he continued to come. </p><p>“Boys! I find what I needed fairly easily, so I thought I’d come to the rescue sooner,” a voice called out from the main entrance of the bunker. </p><p>The two hunters and their angel stopped, frozen. Rowena was here early. They could hear her heels click against the hard floor as she made her way to the library. They had forgotten that she could get in, and she just had to show up at the worst possible time. </p><p>Dean wondered if it really was the worst time. Or was it the perfect time to explore even more with his new body. He wanted Rowena to see him like this. But Sam and Cas were already trying to straighten themselves out. The hunter stayed there, laying back on the table, legs spread.  His pussy still throbbing and soaked. </p><p>Rowena made her way into the library and stood frozen. Her lips parted as she raised a brow. It was obvious what was going on. She knew the side effects of the curse, and figured this was the only thing her boys had been doing for the past few days. But she didn’t expect to be walking in on it. </p><p>“Well now, boys. Seems you three have been enjoying the rather curious effect.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Reversal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rowena stood at the front entrance to the library. A smirk formed across her face and she raised a single brow. The Winchesters and their angel quickly tried to change the scene before the witch. Awkward and embarrassed, their faces turned red. </p>
<p>“Rowena, I thought that you weren’t going to be here until later tonight?” Castiel asked in a gruff, monotone voice. </p>
<p>“Well I acquired what I needed faster than I had assumed,” replied Rowena. </p>
<p>Dean sat up, pulling his shirt down and around his knees. It was still pulled up over his butt, which pressed into the wooden table. His face flushed red and his breathing was still heavy. The lingering end of his orgasm fading. </p>
<p>The witch gazed at Dean, her eyes exploring his female body. She couldn’t help but let her mind wander, curious as to what he looked like without the shirt on. Rowena was more than aware of the effects the curse had on those around Dean. She had always found Dean attractive and had wondered what he would be like in bed. </p>
<p>She could feel the heat between her legs, and the wetness that grew there. Pushing it out of her mind the best she could, she walked towards the boys. She placed the large bag that hung on her elbow on the table next to where Dean still sat. </p>
<p>“Dean, I see that you have tasted the pleasures of your new female body fairly quickly. And with your own brother,” Rowena smirked and clicked her tongue. “The angel too. You’ve been busy, no judgement here.” </p>
<p>Dean adjusted on the table. “Yeah yeah, let’s just get this over with. I want to be me again, dammit.”</p>
<p>“Haven’t you been having fun?” Rowena asked sarcastically. </p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes. “Yes, but now it’s time to get back into my real body.”</p>
<p>“You got everything?” Interrupted Sam. </p>
<p>“Of course. Now, I’ll need space to perform the spell. It won’t take long, and when Dean wakes up tomorrow morning it will be complete. And he will be back to the Dean we all know.”</p>
<p>“Let’s do it then,” stated Dean, ready to begin. </p>
<p>Sammy helped Rowena get everything ready for the reversal spell. It was a potion that Dean would drink, not as simple as the witches curse. But it would get the job done, and that’s all that mattered for them. </p>
<p>Rowena mixed the ingredients together in a metal bowl. Dean and Cas stood together nearby, waiting for it to be finished. Sam on the other hand, stood next to Rowena handing her ingredients as she asked for them. She spoke the enchantment with intent, sealing the spell. A dark red smoke rose up from the bowl, </p>
<p>Pouring the contents of the bowl into a glass, Rowena handed it to Dean. The hunter took it and downed it in some gulp. It tasted sour, and he had trouble keeping it down, but he managed. Sam and Cas watched Dean, curious as to whether or not there would be any immediate effects. But there was none to be seen. </p>
<p>“Now what?” Sam asked Rowena. </p>
<p>“Like I said, all Dean has to do now is go to bed and when he wakes he will have his body back. It’s just waiting for that now. But it did work, and you will have him back to normal shortly.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not going to bed just yet, it’s still daylight out,” said Dean. </p>
<p>“Very well, dear. Why don’t you get dressed properly,” Rowena replied sharply. </p>
<p>Dean groaned and made his way to his room. Rowena watched as he went, eyeing the way his hips moved. She thought that he was a beautiful woman, and wondered what beauty was covered by the shirt. Taking her eyes off of Dean as he turned the corner, Rowena began to clean up the remains of the spell. Sam got to work helping her quickly, putting everything back in their proper places. </p>
<p>Cas sat back down, nervous and excited for the reversal spell to take effect. He wanted Dean back, the Dean he had pulled from Hell. He loved the past few days, but it wasn’t right. He wanted to be with Dean, the real Dean. He knew that Sam felt the same as he did. Cas wondered what it would be like the next morning when things would return to normal. Would they continue the affair or would Dean rather not speak of it again? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several hours passed and Dean was still in his room. He never changed like Rowena had said, instead he sat on his bed with his laptop in front of him. A knock at the door startled him, and Rowena sauntered in. A sly look on her face gave away what she was there for.</p>
<p>“Dean, my boy, this body suits you,” the witch said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>“Yeah, well I want mine back.”</p>
<p>“Oh you will. Tell me, Dean, how have you been enjoying it? Getting to know your body?” Rowena laughed lightly. </p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled nervously. He didn’t know how to explain what had been happening. How could he? He had been sleeping with his own brother and his best friend. Especially since the effect on others would only happen if they were already sexually attracted to him. He had no idea even where to begin with everything. </p>
<p>“Let me guess, you too?” Asked Dean raising a brow. </p>
<p>Rowena smiled, “Well of course. Have you seen yourself? Like this and normally? I have thought about you in such a manner on several occasions. No shame there, Dean Winchester.”</p>
<p>Dean pushed his laptop aside and moved forward towards Rowena. He wanted to taste her, to feel her warmth. Rowena sat unmoving, watching him. Dean stopped moving when he was mere inches from her face, he could feel her breath on him. </p>
<p>Dean closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Rowena’s. He was gentle, parting her lips with his tongue before sliding it in. She kissed him back, taking his kiss in deeper. Her eyes fluttered shut, letting the taste of Dean overwhelm her.</p>
<p> Dean put his hand on her waist before slowly inching it down between her legs. He inched it under her dress, caressing her thighs before making his way up. He could feel her silk lingerie, the heat of her body, the way her trembled at his touch. </p>
<p>Rowena broke the kiss off and pushed his hand away. Dean gave her a confused look but didn’t push it. Rowena smiled at him, she wanted badly to continue but knew better. </p>
<p>“Everything okay?” Dean asked softly. </p>
<p>She nodded, “Yes, but if I’m being honest. As much as I would love to continue, I have more restraint than your brother and the angel. I’d rather be with you as the real you. It wouldn’t be the same like this. Fun yes, but not the same.”</p>
<p>Dean was taken back. He hadn’t expected that, but understood. “Oh, okay. Yeah, probably for the best.”</p>
<p>“I came in here to ask if you were feeling okay. You haven't come out in some time and we are getting worried. The potion can have an ill effect, making you feel a bit under the weather.”</p>
<p>“I’m good, yeah. Just haven’t really had that much time to myself lately.”</p>
<p>Rowena laughed, “I can tell. You boys have been busy lately. But, Dean, is it going to last?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” He asked in reply. </p>
<p>“Well, once you wake up and are in your old body again. Are you Sam and Castiel going to continue on as you were lately?”</p>
<p>Dean stayed silent for a moment, wondering what was going to happen. He was nervous, what if they all wanted to forget about it. What if him being back to normal was too much, even though they had been attracted to him that way. He also knew that Sam loved him, as did Cas, and he loved them and didn’t want this to end. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure. I think so though. It will be different though, not just because I’ll be me again. I don’t know, I guess I’m nervous about it.”</p>
<p>“No need to be nervous. They love you, and I know you love them. You will figure it out. Now come on, Sam made dinner.”</p>
<p>“You staying for it?” Asked Dean. </p>
<p>“Yes, I need to make sure the spell worked properly. So I’ll be staying here for the night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rowena exited the room, leaving Dean to get up and ready. He decided to ignore Rowena’s earlier request of getting changed, and left the shirt on without pants. He threw on a pair of boxers that were short enough to be hidden under the shirts length, and made his way to the kitchen. </p>
<p>Sam was at the kitchen island preparing the plates while Cas was seated at the table with Rowena. Dean grabbed a case of beer from the fridge and sat down across from them. Sam came over with their plates two at a time, before sitting down as well. </p>
<p>Over burgers and beers, the four of them talked about the curse and how exactly it happened. The boys left out the details of the past few days, not wanting to have an even more awkward dinner. Rowena had known the witches, she was glad that they were dead. </p>
<p>Soon it was late, and those who slept were getting tired. Castiel retired elsewhere in the bunker, finding a quiet spot to settle down and read some books from the library. Rowena said her good nights and made her way to one of the many rooms. Sam and Dean remained seated at the table. </p>
<p>“So, tomorrow,” Sam said quietly. </p>
<p>“Yeah, tomorrow,” replied Dean as he took a deep drink of his beer. </p>
<p>“What are we going to do?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Sammy. I mean, everything is kind of out in the open now. We can’t exactly go back to normal.”</p>
<p>“Is that what you want? For things to be like they were?” Sam asked. </p>
<p>Dean took a moment before replying, “No. I mean, I do want things to be normal again, for me to be normal. But we, we don’t have to go back to how we were before. We can continue. Cas as well.”</p>
<p>“If we do that then we’d never get any work done.”</p>
<p>Dean laughed, “Yeah, well, I’m sure we can take breaks to work a case or two.”</p>
<p>“What if…. what if we were together?” Questioned Sam, raising a brow. </p>
<p>“Together? Like dating?”</p>
<p>Sam nodded. </p>
<p>“What about Cas?”</p>
<p>“We’d have to ask him as well.”</p>
<p>“I’d love that,” a rough voice said. </p>
<p>They turned to look at the entrance to the kitchen. Cas stood there smiling. He had heard everything, he came back to grab something. He wanted this more than anything. </p>
<p>“The three of us?” Dean asked. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m okay with it if Cas is,” replied Sammy. </p>
<p>“I am as well,” stated Cas. </p>
<p>“So both of you with me, or all of us together?” Asked Dean. </p>
<p>Sam looked at Cas then to Dean. “Honestly, I’ve always had a crush on Cas as well.”</p>
<p>Cas blushed, “I’ve felt the same, for both of you.”</p>
<p>“Okay it’s settled. We are all together,” said Dean. </p>
<p>The three continued to talk for a bit longer, figuring out how things would work. They were hopeful for the morning. After another hour they all made their way to their rooms, ready to settle in for the night. Dean knew they both wanted to be with him that night, but he needed to sleep for the spell to take affect. </p>
<p>The next morning Dean awoke in his bed. He felt different, yet normal at the same time. He adjusted his eyes as he opened them, taking a moment for them to become clear. He could feel his body, it wasn’t the same as it had been when he went to bed. </p>
<p>Pulling back the covers he gave himself a look. He was himself again. Quickly he got up and went to the mirror over the sink in the room. He saw himself, the real self. Smiling, he was overjoyed to see himself again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean made his way to the library, he grinned widely as he stepped down into the room. Sam was at the table, laptop open and coffee next to him. Looking up from the screen he saw Dean, the way he always was and should be. </p><p>“Dean! It worked!” He exclaimed. </p><p>“Yeah, I was worried a bit but it worked. Wheres Cas and Rowena?” Dean asked in reply.</p><p>“Cas is around here somewhere and Rowena is in the shower I think. I heard it turn on when I was down that way a bit ago.”</p><p>“I’m gonna go get coffee. God, it’s good to have my body back to the way it should be.”</p><p>Sam smiled quickly at Dean. The older hunter turned and made his way to the kitchen. He stopped just before the entrance when he heard Cas and Rowena talking from inside the garage. He made his way into the large room that housed the cars from the men of letters as well as their own vehicles. </p><p>Rowena was admiring the vintage cars while Cas told her about the men of letters a bit more. They finally noticed Dean and made their way over to him. Rowena smiled at the success of the spell, admiring her work. </p><p>“Back to how things should be, Dean,” she said proudly. </p><p>“Yeah,” he replied. </p><p>Cas smiled at Dean, happy to have him back. “I’m glad you are back to normal, Dean.”</p><p>“Me too, Cas. It was fun but it wasn’t meant to last. Now I can get back to hunting and my life.”</p><p>“I’m fairly certain your life isn’t going to be exactly normal. Castiel here told me what you boys decided last night,” stated Rowena. </p><p>Dean blushed, “Yeah, well, I’m not exactly sure things could go back to normal in that manner.”</p><p>“No judgement from me. I’m happy for you boys,” the witch said smiling. She continued, “I better be going then, I did my job.”</p><p>The three walked together out of the garage and back into the library. There the four of them chatted for a bit longer before Rowena made her exit. The three men stayed in the library. Sam had been looking for a case, and had found a few hopeful ones. Dean decided he would get back to work the next day. He was excited for things to get back to how they should be, and for their relationship to get started. </p><p>*********************************************************</p><p>Dean stood under the hot water in the shower. Letting the water rain down on his body, he washed his hair and body. He felt better now that he was himself again. The water washed away the past three days, letting him feel new again. </p><p>Turning the shower off and stepping out he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Making his way back to his room, he walked past Sam’s open door. Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed taking off his boots. </p><p>“Sammy?” Dean asked as he popped his head in. </p><p>“Oh, hey Dean.”</p><p>Dean stepped into the room, hand on the towel at his waist holding it in place on his hips. Sam stared at Dean’s toned body, water droplets slowly running down his chest, following its curves. He had always found Dean attractive. The view made his mouth go dry, this was his, Dean was his. </p><p>“Sammy, the curse is gone, I shouldn’t be having that effect on you still,” Dean flirted with a chuckle. </p><p>“Yeah. Well, I guess the curse doesn’t need to be there for you to have that effect on me.” </p><p>Dean shut the door behind him and dropped his towel. His cock was already hard, throbbing and begging to be touched. He made his way over to Sam and stopped in front of him. Sam looked up at Dean and back down to his cock. </p><p>Sam had long desired to taste Dean, and reached up to wrap his fingers around his brother’s length. Licking his lips slightly he wrapped them around the head, swirling his tongue and flicking the slit. Dean let out a slight gasp at Sam’s touch. </p><p>Sam took Dean in deeper, sucking and swallowing as he made his way to the base. He closed his eyes as he pulled back up to the head, running his tongue over it. He did this several times slowly, enjoying the taste and the stretch of his lips. He began to work faster, he moved his hand to caress Dean’s balls, massaging them. With his other hand he placed it on Dean’s ass, grabbing it tightly. </p><p>Dean tilted his head back, holding onto the back of Sam’s head, guiding him. He felt himself getting closer and closer to coming. Sam knew Dean was close and began to work faster and harder. He wanted Dean to fill his mouth, to let his come overflow. He needed to taste him. </p><p>Dean came hard, his hips began to move on their hold. He tightened his grip on his brother’s head and plowed into his throat. He filled Sam’s mouth with his come, Sam couldn’t swallow it all even thought he tried to. It spilled out around his lips as he continued to bob his head, taking Dean all the way in. </p><p>A knock on the door stopped them. Dean called out telling Cas to come in. Cas stepped into the room, frozen for a moment at the scene before him. Dean stepped away from Sam and walked over to Cas. He touched the angel’s cheek, pulling him in to kiss him. He kissed Cas deeply with need. Cas felt his cock harden in his pants as Dean pressed his wet and naked body against him. </p><p>“Dean,” Cas began but stopped when Dean kissed him again. </p><p>Sam got up and went to them. He took off Castiel’s coat and suit jacket. Dean began to help and undressed Cas the rest of the way before turning to Sam to help him as well. Soon the three of them were naked, hard and ready.</p><p>“Dean, Sam. I’ve never been with another man, let alone two,” Cas said shyly. </p><p>“Neither have I. But we will figure it out. It’s sex, it’s not that hard,” said Dean. </p><p>Dean dropped to his knees and took Cas in his mouth. His lips stretched over the angel’s large cock. Sam began to stroke his own as he watched his brother take Castiel’s cock down to the base. Dean stopped and turned his attention to Sammy and began to do the same. </p><p>He took turns on each of their cocks, sucking them deeply. Bringing them closer to orgasm, working faster and faster each time he switched. He looked up to see Sam and Cas kissing each other. He smiled at the sight.</p><p>Cas came first, filling Dean’s mouth with his come. He then turned his attention to Sam, making him fill his throat. He pulled back out of breath, come dripping down his chin. He needed them now, needed them inside of him. </p><p>Cas pulled Dean up and kissed him, the taste of himself and Sam on his tongue. He turned Dean around and pushed him onto the bed. Dean got on his knees, his ass in the air on display. Sam loved the sight and wanted to be buried deep in his tight hole. Dean waited for one of them to make a move. </p><p>Suddenly he felt the wet and warm flick of a tongue on his hole. He shuddered at the feeling, letting out a moan. He looked back to see Cas’s dark hair pressed against his ass. The angel’s tongue swirled his hole before going in. He swirled and moved it in and out, opening him up just enough to let it in. Sam played with his cock as he watched. </p><p>Cas stood up suddenly, breaking contact with Dean who groaned at the lack of hands on him. Sam motioned for Dean to move forward on the bed, Dean obeyed. Sam went to his nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, handing it to Cas. Cas poured some onto Dean’s entrance and his fingers before he slowly pushed them in. </p><p>The angel began to finger Dean, scissoring his fingers to open him up. Dean pushed back onto his hand, his back arching from the feeling. Soon he was open enough and Cas lubed up his own cock before placing it at Dean’s entrance. </p><p>He slowly pushed his cock in, stretching him out. Dean moaned loudly as Cas’ cock went in deeper and deeper. Filling and stretching him out. Cas held onto Dean’s hips, pulling him towards him.</p><p> Sam got on the bed behind Cas and grabbed the bottle. Cas positioned himself for Sam, who began to rub the outside of his hole before plunging two fingers into him stretching him open. Soon Sam pulled out and replaced his fingers with his own cock. Cas moaned as Sam pushed into him to the base. He made Cas push deeper into Dean as well. </p><p>They took a moment to adjust before starting to move again. Sam pounded into Cas, slowly at first before building up speed and finding his rhythm. This caused Cas to do the same to Dean. Dean buried his head in the pillow, his cries of pleasure muffled. </p><p>Cas was overwhelmed with the feeling. His cock deep in Dean, being squeezed by his tight ass. And his own hole being stretched out by Sam. Sam gripped Cas’s waist tightly, moving him back and forth on his cock. The angel was tight and hot, he grunted as Sam slammed into him. <br/>Dean pushed his hips back onto Cas’ cock sending Cas back onto Sam’s. Cas was helpless to the two hunters' rhythm. His fingers dug into Dean’s hips, his neatly trimmed nails digging into his skin. He moved his hips faster and harder, thrusting into Dean deeper and deeper. On the other side of him, Cas felt Sam keep up with the speed as his own orgasm built up. </p><p>“I’m coming!” Dean cried out. </p><p>His cock was pressed against the bed, throbbing as he began to come, spilling onto the sheets beneath him. Cas felt him squeeze around his cock, sending him over the edge. Sam was hitting Cas at just the right spot, pounding into his hole hard. Cas dug his nails in deeper as he came with a force inside of Dean. Sam came at the same time, filling Cas’ hole with his come. </p><p>They crashed down onto the bed, Dean between the two. They were out of breath and a tangle of legs and arms. Sweating and chest rising and falling heavily, they held onto each other. Sam and Cas both kissed Dean, running their hands across his chest before finding each other. </p><p>“I can get used to this,” Dean said with a laugh. </p><p>The two laughed with him and agreed. Even though they had been together the three of them before, it was never like this. And if they were honest with themselves, it was much better this way. </p><p>They laid there a while, feeling each other pressed against one another. They didn’t say anything, they were in the moment with each other. Finally Sam spoke. </p><p>“So, now what?” Sam asked. </p><p>Dean looked at his brother, “Food?”</p><p>Cas laughed, of course Dean wanted food. </p><p>“Yeah, let’s go get some. Wanna head to the diner in town?” Sam asked. </p><p>“Yeah!” Dean replied excitedly. </p><p>The three stayed in bed for another moment. Savoring the moment in each other’s arms. Dean wanted this to last forever. He looked at his brother then at the angel. He was happy, truly happy. </p><p>“I love you,” he said to both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>